cfp_pokemon_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Teams
Read the name. Cfp3157 "All under the heavens will know our name, and pay homage to us!" -Maxis Damien Bio Maxis was an anthropologist that studied ancient cultures in the Kalos region. TBA the rest Personality TBA Appearance Dark skin tone, bald, 6 feet 2 inches, black beard and moustache, and wrinkling face. Mid-40's. Wears a simple white ceremonial robe, and sandals. He typically carries a walking staff to support himself, plus it makes himself feel wiser. Pokemon |-|Zeus= Zeus is one of the first Pokemon that Maxis met after his epiphany. Raised with a superiority complex, Zeus doesn't get along well with other prideful Pokemon. However, Zeus' speed and power make him a devastating foe. Basic Info *Name: Zeus *Species: Braviary *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Sheer Force *Zeus, in an extreme sense of irony, is terrified by lightning. *Item: Leftovers *Tactics: Opens with Slash and Strength to whittle down target. Uses other attacks as enemy gets weaker, and Whirlwind to blind targets whenever it wishes to recover. Moves *'Brave Bird:' Braviary soars into the air, gaining speed and momentum until he eventually catches fire. Braviary then tackles the target, whilst surrounded in these flames. *'Whirlwind:' Braviary flaps it's wings, creating a gust of wind as an attack or to deflect small projectiles. *'Superpower:' Braviary is surrounded by a blue aura, then he grabs the target and throws them back into the ground. *'Slash:' Braviary slashes the target with his talons. *'Strength:' Braviary is surrounded in a red aura, and then he uses his talons to toss the target into the air. *'Giga Impact:' Braviary is surrounded in purple/orange energy, and then tackles into the target with extreme force and power. |-|Hera= The former matriarchy of her pride, Hera was kidnapped by Maxis while travelling through the Kalos region. Despite initial protests, Hera eventually adapted to her lifestyle when she realized that she was being pampered by Maxis. Basic Info *Name: Hera *Species: Pyroar *Type: Fire/Normal *Ability: Rivalry *Hera is extremely mistrusting of other Pokemon, including her teammates. *Item: Quick Claw *Tactics: Open with Sunny Day and Double Team. Use Flamethrower and Solar Beam often, dependent on opponent faced. Use Headbutt to stun opponent should they get close, and escape with Dig. Moves *'Flamethrower:' Pyroar breathes a stream of fire at the target. *'Sunny Day:' Pyroar fires a bright yellow beam at the sun, intensifying the sun's power. *'Solar Beam:' Pyroar gathers energy from the sun and fires a powerful beam from it's mouth. *'Dig:' Pyroar digs underneath the ground, and then emerges from the ground when given the order. *'Double Team:' Pyroar creates several clones of herself, hiding amongst them to deceive her target. *'Headbutt:' Pyroar headbutts the target, possibly causing them to flinch. |-|Ares= A natural warrior, Mightyena was the pack leader until being bested by Maxis when it attacked him. Since then, it has followed Maxis to prove itself the best fighter, picking fights against Pokemon and anybody it deems strong. Basic Info *Name: Ares *Species: Mightyena *Type: Dark *Ability: Intimidate *Ares has an extreme one-sided rivalry with Athena. *Item: Wide Lens *Tactics: Open with Dark Pulse. Bite the shit out of the opponent. Counter with Payback when damaged, and use Iron Tail to gain space. Moves *'Crunch:' Ares takes a gigantic bite of his target. *'Fire Fang:' Ares' fangs become surrounded in flames, and Ares then bites the target. *'Take Down:' Ares slams into the target with extreme force, dealing a little damage to himself as well. *'Payback:' After being attacked, Ares smashes his head into the opponent. *'Dark Pulse:' Ares fires a beam of dark energy at the target from its mouth. *'Iron Tail:' Ares' tail glows white, and Ares then slams it into the target. |-|Athena= Athena was Maxis' first Pokemon, and the only disciple he truly cares about. The two often share many traits, such as reading and music. By far Athena's most trusted and independent ally, the two can practically perform without words. Basic Info *Name: Athena *Species: Noctowl *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye *Athena's favorite genre of reading is fantasy. *Item: Mind Plate *Tactics: Open with Steel Wing. Use Psychic and Synchronoise from distance. Finish with Hypnosis and Dream Eater. Moves *'Hypnosis:' Athena's eyes glow red, and red circles emit from her eyes that will send the target into a slumber. *'Psychic:' Athena's eyes glow light blue, and the target is surrounded by a blue aura as well. Athena then lifts them into the air and throws them in whatever direction ordered. *'Dream Eater:' Athena's eyes glow red, and energy from the sleeping target is drained and given to her. *'Synchronoise:' Athena's eyes glow purple, and a psychic shockwave strikes all those around her. *'Roost:' Athena lands to rest her wings, restoring her health. While roosting, she glares like a creepy, ever-watching owl judging you. *'Steel Wing:' Athena's wings glow a bright white, and she then slams her wings into the target. |-|Hades= Basic Info *Name: Hades *Species: Gogoat *Type: Grass *Ability: Sap Sipper *Hades enjoys headbutting things. A lot. *Item: Razor Claw Moves *'Double-Edge:' Hades recklessly charges the target with his horns, dealing significant damage to himself and the target. *'Horn Leech:' Hades' horns grow a orange color, and he slams his horns into the target, draining energy from it and giving the energy to himself. *'Synthesis:' Hades' horns glow green, and he absorbs energy from the sun into health. *'Wild Charge:' Hades is surrounded in blue electricity, and slams into the target. *'Energy Ball:' A ball of green energy emerges from Hades' mouth, and he fires the ball at the target. *'Earthquake:' Hades slams his hooves into the ground, causing the ground around him to shake. |-|Demeter= Basic Info *Name: Demeter *Species: Piloswine *Type: Ice/Ground *Ability: Snow Cloak *Demeter often tries to shed her coat during summer, doing a terrible job. *Item: King's Rock Moves *'Hail:' Demeter glows white, and thick clouds come from the sky. Suddenly, lumps of hail will fall from the sky damaging those that aren't Ice types. *'Thrash:' Demeter plows forward and begins to hit the target with her horns repeatedly. *'Sandstorm:' Demeter's body glows brown, and wild winds soon start to throw sand everywhere. *'Ice Beam:' Demeter launches a blue beam at the opponent, dealing damage and possibly freezing them. *'Fury Attack:' Demeter begins to rapidly attack the target with her horns. *'Endure:' Demeter throws her hump into the attack, causing the damage done to rebound back at her attacker. Affectos Pokemon Trainer: Lysander Summers "I make sure that Dark and Psychic ones don't get out of hand. You wouldn't believe what they're capable of when no one is looking." Raised in Lavender Town, Lysander lived under the constant, looming shadow of the Pokemon Tower, or as he and his friends called it, "The Mausoleum". It wasn't until his teens did he finally get a motivation in life. While out in the woods, they found themselves stalked by a Honedge. By morning's light, Lysander was the last one alive as he stumbled out of the woods to tell the tail. Eventually, he decided that the ghost had too much 'fun' tormenting the humans, so adopting some of the pokemon of his deceased friends, he left Lavender Town to travel across the land to capture rouge Ghost, Dark, and Psychic Types and reform them. His travels has lead him from Kanto across the different regions, eventually landing in the Kalos region where he runs his trade out of the back room of a bar. Character Development While Lysander didn't sink into depression like others who would've after the Honedge attack, he became reclusive and a bit of a loner. While he didn't mind sharing a drink, he didn't stay with a group for very long, prefering the company of his pokemon to people. If someone did ask about his past, he'd look at them with his eyes and merely say "Lavander Town". For the most part, this quickly shut up any onlookers, but the few people who tried to pry more from him merely got silence. Inside, Lysander wants to tell his story and share his pain with someone, but he's yet to find a person who'd understand. Part of the reason he entered was to see if any of the contestents were mature enough to hear his story and become more open to the world. Appearence When battling, Lysander is dressed in a deep green trenchcoat and black slacks. His black akubra hat covers his dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. When he wants to go for a bit of intimidation, he'll have his crossbow strapped to his back. When not battling, he'll ditch his coat to reveal a eggshell white button up shirt with with a olive vest with silver buttons over the top. A golden chain that connects to his pocketwatch can be seen as well. When alone, he tends to have his Pokemon all out, usually looking like what could be the closest thing that Lysander has to a family. Otherwise, Gabriel, Willow, or Soma tend to be at his side when not battling. |-|Gabriel= "She's my pride, my joy, and my oldest friend..." Owned prior to the forest incident, Gabriel was the only one who made Lysander feel at ease, and was the first one he took with him when he decided to go off to capture and reform the rouge Ghost-types. Basic Info: *Name: Gabriel *Species: Liepard *Type: Dark *Ability: Limber *Favorite TV show: Mythbusters *Item: Expert Belt Moves: *'Nighslash:' Dark; Gabriel leaps at the opponent as her paw begins to glow violet. At her first chance she slashes at them. *'Pursuit:' Dark; chasing after the foe, she pounces onto them, digging her claws in deep. *'Payback:' Dark; landing on her feet after receiving a blow, Gabriel quickly pounces back at the enemy aiming at their face. *'Snarl:' Dark; curling her lip, Gabriel gives a slow, deep, and threatening growl as she circles around her foe. *'Fury Swipes:' Normal; Gabriel extends her claws out fully and begins to leap back and forth at the foe, raking her claws across their skin. *'Play Rough:' Fairy; Gabriel goes all out as she leaps at the enemy. As she makes contact with the foe, a dust cloud kicks up as she scratches and claws her enemy. Liepard Snarl.png|Snarl Pursuit.png|Pursuit Payback.png|Payback |-|Willow= "So many memories come back to me when I'm with her..." (hears snickers) "That's not what I meant!" Owned by his girlfriend, Willow, she took immediate notice to the mourning Lysander and later was adopted without question by Lysander as he headed out to wrangle the rouge Ghosts. Basic Info: *Name: Willow *Species: Gardevoir *Type: Fairy/Psychic *Ability: Synchonize *Favorite TV show: Twin Peaks *Item: Life Orb Moves: *'Future Sight:' Psychic; Willow's eyes sparkle in an aquamarine light, after a bit, a bolt of powder blue lightning comes down and hits her enemy *'Hypnosis:' Psychic; Willow bows her head as if she's about to pray, but launches a series of rings from her head at her foe. *'Torment:' Dark; Willow spins around and appears to give a rude gesture *'Psylock:' Psychic; Willow generates a sphere of psychic energy that she then hurls at her foe *'Moonblast:' Fairy; Willow begins to glow creating a large sphere of white light, then fires out at the enemy *'Magic Leaf:' Grass; Willow twirls, kicking up the leaves which then launch at her foe |-|Brahm= "My rough and tough scrapper; if he could, I bet he'd drink you under the table." Owned by his best friend, Brahms, the Mienshao began spending more and more time with Lysander after the death of his owner, but his owner's family had a hard time to let go of the Mienshao, as it was the last reminder of their son. Eventually, they were able to let go of the Pokemon and Brahms joined Lysander. Basic Info: *Name: Brahm *Species: Mienshao *Type: Fighting *Ability: Inner Focus *Favorite film: Ninja (2009) *Item: White Herb Moves: *'Focus Blast:' Fighting; Brahm pulls back into a hadouken pose as he charges up a sapphire color sphere that he then launches at the enemy *'Acrobatics:' Flying; using handsprings and flips, Brahm hits his foe several times from various angles. *'Low Sweep:' Fighting; as a melee attack comes at him, Brahm drops to the ground and proceeds to trip up his enemy, causing them to hit the ground. *'Double team:' Normal; performing a short Tai Chi move, several copies of him also doing the move appear around the enemy. *'Reversal:' Fighting; small white orbs float around Brahm as he charges at his foe and preforms a one-inch punch. *'Drain Punch:' Fighting; Brahm winds up as his fist gets covered in a green aura. He then lets loose either a left or right hook at his foe. As he connects, small white beads go from the enemy to Brahm, healing him. |-|Angelus= "Angelus here reminded me that not all Ghosts are inherently evil." While traversing an abandoned psyche ward that several people had vanished in over several weeks, Lysander became the object of fascination of a friendly Chandelure who lead him to the captives and helped him stave off the Sableyes that had kidnapped them. Seeing that not all Ghost type were evil, Lysander took him in. Basic Info: *Name: Angelus *Species: Chandelure *Type: Ghost/Fire *Ability: Flame Body *Favorite film: Haunted Mansion *Item: Focus Band Moves: *'Hex:' Ghost; Angelus's eyes burn bright as his flames increase in size, creating a large flaming eye above him that stares into the soul of his enemy *'Shadow Ball:' Ghost; a dark purple sphere forms from his flames that is then launched at foe *'Fire Blast:' Fire; from the top flame, Angelus fires a stream of violet fire that forms the kanji for fire as it hits the target. *'Will-o-Wisp:' Fire; Angelus spins around, firing up to 5 blue-violet fireballs at the enemy. *'Flame Burst:' Fire; fire sprays from each of Angelus's flames that then curve and dive straight at the foe. *'Smog:' Poison; The large flame on hi head turns into thick gray smoke as he leans forward so the top of its head is facing the opponent and fires. |-|Salazaar= "I always know that my back is covered when Salazaar is around." While traversing a haunted museum, Lysander came across a Gallade outnumbered by a gang of Dusclops. Joining in the fight, they were able to stave off the Ghost Pokemon and destroy the artifact that was summoning them to the one spot. In return for saving him, the Gallade joined him. Basic Info: *Name: Salazar *Species: Gallade *Type: Psychic/Fighting *Ability: Steadfast *Favorite film: Kill Bill *Item: Life Orb Moves: *Swords Stance *Close Combat *Night Slash *Zen Headbutt *Power-up Punch *Facade Gallade Nighslash.png|Nightslash Close Combat.png|Close Combat Gallade Sword Dance.png|Swords Dance Zen Headbutt.png|Zen Headbutt |-|Soma= "Any son of mine deserves a loyal pokemon who will defend him until the end and Soma here has proven to me that he can and will." As Lysander traveled across Sinnoh, he found himself looking to the future...with the possibility of settling down and having a son. By now, he had severely pissed off several clans of Ghost-Pokemon, so his family would be in constant danger. Deciding to find a loyal companion that he could pass on to his son, he took in an Eevee and evolved it to an Umbreon. Soma seems to have a cozy relationship with Gabriel. Basic info *Name: Soma *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize *Favorite TV show: X-Files *Item: Leftovers Moves: *Wish *Protect *Heal Bell *Foul Play *Iron Tail *Shadow Ball MrPacheco101 Leolab Trainer "Ethics? I have a glass of Chianti, a bandolier of throwing knives, and a pair of glasses that can glow malevolently when I want them to. Do I look like someone who gives a damn about ethics?" - Lloyd Name: Lloyd Hemlock Bio: Lloyd Hemlock is a well-known Pokémon professor, obtaining his degree soon after getting the required eight gym badges to compete in the Leagues. Unlike most other professors, he does not have a specific area of study - he researches everything he can find. Lloyd has distanced himself from most of the rest of the scientific community due to his research methods, which were generally considered unethical. He has a strong friendship with fellow Pokémon trainer and Pokémon chef Francesco Guzmaz, and frequents his restaurant. Lloyd has a liking for most kinds of wine. He drinks red for work and white to relax, but makes a glass last hours. Where alcohol is inappropriate, he tends to drink white tea, with a single teaspoon of honey per cup. He keeps his team of 6 Pokémon out of Pokéballs, due to the respect he has for them and the bonds they share. His team of 6, however, are the only Pokémon he has that he treats like family. The rest of his Pokémon are kept in Pokéballs, and are little more than experimental specimens. Lloyd's current pet project is researching the adaptability and recombinant properties of the Eevee evolutionary tree and of Ditto. Appearance: Clean-shaven young man, wears a black lab coat with red stitching over a grey short-sleeved Polo & tan cargo pants. Often has a glass of wine in his left hand when battling, or one of the novels he keeps in the pockets of his lab coat. In his right hand, he has one of the six knives he keeps in a bandolier on his chest. Gesturing with these knives are how he gives commands to his Pokémon. The knives are color coded - Blue, Brown, Red, Black, Purple, and Green; respective to the order below. Team |-| Barkspawn = Bio: Barkspawn was Lloyd's second Pokémon, found in the tall grass near his home as a Houndoor. Lloyd raised Barkspawn into a slightly pyromaniac Houndoom which reflected both her trainer's sense of loyalty to friends and complete disregard for those who aren't. As Lloyd's second Pokémon, she was exposed to his lab's chemicals while he was starting out and couldn't afford safety equipment. While Mariner was unaffected due to his protective shell, Barkspawn underwent a physical mutation to resemble her Mega Form without actually being in it. In the lab, Barkspawn performs experiments needing fire or some other source of heat. Basic Info: *Name: Barkspawm *Species: Houndoom *Type: Dark/Fire *Ability: Early Bird *Personal Info: Flaming Vodka is her favorite drink. *Item: Heat Rock *Tactics: Typically starts off using a Beat Up -> Sunny Day combo, finishing off with Solar Beam unless the opponent resists, changes the weather, or is immune to Grass. Continues applying pressure with the rest of her moves. Moves: *Fire Blast (Fire): Barkspawn charges an orb of fire between the horns on her head and then launches it at the opponent. Once it connects, it explodes. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target. *Flamethrower (Fire): Barkspawn unleashes a torrent of fire, streaming from the horns on her head. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target. *Beat Up (Dark): Barkspawn howls, and the rest of the team jumps down from the viewing stand. They all converge on the opponent, attacking physically. After some time, the other members of the team return to the stand. *Fire Spin (Fire): Blasts of fire come out of the two horns on her chest as she circles the opponent rapidly, trapping her foe in a spinning column of fire, trapping them. At the end of the duration, she sits and howls, causing the column to collapse onto the trapped foe. Partially-trapping move, active for two to five turns. *Sunny Day (Fire): Barkspawn glows white, sits, and howls, shooting a white beam from her horns at the sky. All clouds scatter, and if it's night time an artificial sun appears at the point where she shot the beams. Applies the "intense sunlight" weather effect for 8 turns. *Solar Beam (Grass): A ball of light appears between the horns on Barkspawn's head, and two more on the tips of the horns on her chest. They then fire in a massive, collected beam (think Death Star Laser) at the opponent. Barkspawn will not use Solar Beam if the "intense sunlight" weather condition is not present, which eliminates the need for a charging turn. Houndoom_Flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Beat Up.png|Beat Up Fire Blast.png|Fire Blast Solar Beam.png|Solar Beam |-| Surgeon = Bio: Surgeon was revived during one of Lloyd's school projects. They bonded almost instantly, due to their shared love of cutting things. Lloyd channeled this to make her into an excellent surgeon. Highly energetic and with a kind disposition, she is one of the friendlier Pokémon on his team with those outside it. This does not, however, inhibit her fascination with cutting things open and performing experiments. Her lab coat's sleeves contain sheathes for her claws; Lloyd added these after he needed medical treatment when she had given him a hug. In the lab, she performs surgical operations, autopsies, and dissections. Basic Info: *Name: Surgeon *Species: Kabutops *Type: Rock/Water *Ability: Rock Armor *Personal Info: Blood is her favorite drink. *Item: Big Root *Tactics: Opens with Stealth Rock. Afterwards, applies pressure with Cut, Aqua Jet, Night Slash, and Stone Edge as type advantages allow. Uses Mega Drain when low on health. Moves: *Cut (Normal): Surgeon charges in and uses one of her two claws to slice the opponent. *Aqua Jet (Water): An orb of water collects on the tip of one of Surgeon's claws. A thin, high-pressure jet of water shoots out and slices into the opponent. Increased priority move. *Night Slash (Dark): One of Surgeon's claws glows with a dark purple, almost black, aura. He then strikes at his foe with lightning speed. High crit chance. *Stone Edge (Rock): A white ring forms around Surgeon's claws, which then solidify into scalpel-like obisidan chunks. These then fly at the opponent at high speed. High crit chance. *Mega Drain (Grass): Surgeon's claws glow green, and she makes a cutting gesture. Two green beams of light, with pointed, scythe-like ends, stab into the opponent. They drain some of the opponent's life energy, healing Surgeon. *Stealth Rock (Rock): Surgeon slams the ground with his claws. Whenever an opponent switches a Pokemon in, the ground on their side will erupt into several stones that then crush the opponent's Pokemon. Adds the "stealth rock" entry hazard to the foe's side. Kaputops using Cut.jpg|Cut Stone Edge.png|Stone Edge Aqua Jet.png|Aqua Jet |-| Mariner = Bio: Lloyd's first Pokémon was a Squirtle, who he raised into a Balstoise. Given to him by his father as a toddler, the two share a very strong bond of friendship and trust, acting almost like brothers. Mariner tends to act as a limiting agent to Barkspawn's pyromania, often putting out fires she starts. The two have a playful rivalry, but are quick to drown and/or burn anyone who tries to harm the other. In the lab, Mariner acts as Lloyd's main assistant, showing surprising dexterity using small tools. Basic Info: *Name: Mariner *Species: Blastoise *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent *Personal Info: Water is his favorite drink. *Item: Leftovers *Tactics: Goes in for an all-out assault, using a Hail -> Blizzard combo when not low on health. Regularly uses Smack Down on opponents that know Fly, just in case. Moves: *Skull Bash (Steel): On the charging turn, Mariner takes a stance with his head lowered slightly, emitting a faint grey aura. On the attack turn, he charges forward with surprising speed and headbutts his opponent, surrounded now by a dark blue-black aura. Raises defense on the first turn *Blizzard (Ice): Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. They shoot torrents of ice crystals at the opponent. Typically only uses Blizzard when the "Hail" weather condition is active. Has a chance to apply Freeze to target. *Hydro Pump (Water): Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot converging spouts of high-pressure water at the opponent. *Scald (Water): Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot a blast of scalding-hot water, surrounded by steam. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target, and thaws opponents who have been frozen upon hit. *Smack Down (Rock): Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot high pressure water laced with pebbles. If the opponent is flying, they are forced back on the ground. Can hit targets in the first stage of Fly, Bounce, or Sky Drop. If so, it does double damage and forces them to the ground. Also removes Magnet Rise, Levitate, and the ground-type/Arena Trap immunity of flying types. *Hail (Ice): Mariner braces himself, pointing his cannons at the sky. The cannons shoot forth a blend of ice, water, and water vapor. These all condense high in the atmosphere and create a hailstorm. Creates the "hail" weather effect for five turns. Blastoise Skull Bash.png|Skull Bash Blastoise Hydro Pump.png|Hydro Pump Scald.png|Scald Blastoise Blizzard.png|Blizzard Smack Down.png|Smack Down |-| Osha = Bio: Using a spirit drawn out by a Shedininja and special scientific equipment, Lloyd bound the spirit to a sword and created a Honedge. He raised her to an Aegislash and a loyal friend. She is very protective of Lloyd and the other five Pokémon on their team, and greatly enjoys slicing anyone or anything that would harm them to ribbons. Osha and Surgeon are frequently found discussing the finer points of cutting things. In the lab, she ensures all the safety equipment works properly and acts as Surgeon's assistant when needed. Basic Info: *Name: Osha *Species: Shiny Aegislash *Type: Steel/Ghost *Ability: Stance Change *Personal Info: Green tea is her favorite drink. *Item: Focus Band *Tactics: Osha tends to use Rock Slide and Iron Head fairly often, using King's Shield if she thinks a big attack is coming. Shadow Ball and Brick Break are thrown in randomly to keep the opponent guessing. Hyper Beam is used only when either the opponent or Osha are low on health. Moves: *King's Shield (Steel): Osha switches to Defense Form and glows with a dark red-black aura. Guards against all non-status effect moves, and drops the attack of foes that make physical contact. *Rock Slide (Rock): Osha charges a white orb in the center of the shield and then slams her shield into the ground. The white orb shatters into many others, and rises up over the opponent. The orbs turn into boulders and slam down on the opponent. Has a chance to cause the opponent to flinch. *Brick Break (Fighting): Osha brings her shield smashing down onto her opponent. Removes and ignores Light Screen and Reflect. *Iron Head (Steel): Osha assumes Shield Form, and charges straight at the foe, point-first. She does back to Sword Form afterwards. Has a chance to cause the opponent to flinch. *Shadow Ball (Ghost): Osha charges a black sphere in the center of her shield. She aims it at the opponent, and the sphere shoots out to strike. Has a chance to lower target's special defense. *Hyper Beam (Normal): Osha charges a red sphere in the center of her shield. She aims it at the opponent, and the sphere turns into a beam. Move requires a recharge turn afterwards. |-| Splicer = Bio: Lloyd created Splicer, his Spiritomb, in the lab. Using captive Yamask and spirits drawn out by several Chandelure and Shedinja, Lloyd recreated the effects of an ancient ritual with modern science to bind all 108 spirits to create the body of a Spiritomb. Another ritual bound that to a Keystone, anchoring it. The Spiritomb's inquisitiveness and slightly malicious curiosity was the basis of a lasting friendship between the two. Due to his nature as a composite creature, Splicer enjoys experimenting with gene splicing between different Pokémon. Basic Info: *Name: Splicer *Species: Spiritomb *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Pressure *Personal Info: Hot Chocolate is his favorite drink. *Item: Spell Tag *Tactics: All-out assault, pulls no punches. The gloves don't come off with Splicer, because he never had gloves on in the first place. Moves: *Icy Wind (Ice): Splicer exhales, blowing icy particles towards the opponent at high speed. Reduces the target's speed. *Shadow Sneak (Ghost): Splicer melts into the ground, becoming a small, hard to notice shadow. He moves towards his target for a sneak attack. Increased priority move. *Ominous Wind (Ghost): Spiritomb's projected body increases in size and exhales, infusing his breath with the malice contained within the souls that make up his body to damage his foe. Has a chance to increase all stats except accuracy and evasion. *Dark Pulse (Dark): Splicer's keystone turns black, and two orbs made out of rotating black circles obscure its eyes. These get fired at the opponent as a beam. Has a chance of making the opponent flinch. *Foul Play (Dark): Splicer's projected body pulses, and his foe leaps in for an attack. The swipe passes through his body, which shifts space to have the target strike itself. *Uproar (Normal): Splicer's body pulses, and emits unearthly shrieks and banshee wails that assault the opponent with sound for a few turns. Locked into move for 2-5 turns, cannot be slept, wakes up any sleeping Pokemon on the field. |-| Shale = Bio: While experimenting, Lloyd built a Golurk. After activating, the Golurk showed an affinity for punching things, which it did with great force. It has a particular dislike for bird Pokémon, and the Pidgey line in particular. In the lab, Shale prefers to take on any heavy lifting when he's not experimenting with ways to punch things more effectively. Basic Info: *Name: Shale *Species: Shiny Golurk *Type: Ground/Ghost *Ability: Iron Fist *Personal Info: Motor Oil is his favorite drink. *Item: Muscle Belt *Tactics: Charges in and punches things, varying the move depending on type advantage. Throws in Fly randomly to dodge attacks and to throw the opponent off. Moves: *Shadow Punch (Ghost): Shale's fist glows dark purple and becomes intangible. He punches his foe, and his fist turns sold just as it hits. Move unaffected by changes in accuracy or evasion. *Thunder Punch (Electric): Shale's fist glows yellow & black and is surrounded by lightning. He punches the foe, who receives an electric jolt. Has a chance to paralyze opponent. *Drain Punch (Fighting): Shale's fist glows black, and the aura grows several spikes on his knuckles. He then punches his foe, and drains some of their life force to heal himself. *Fly (Flying): Feet retract into legs and hands retract into arms, creating four sets of thrusters which activate and propel Shale skyward. Next turn, he swoops down and body slams the opponent. Two turns, first is semi-invulnerable. *Ice Punch (Ice): Shale's fist is surrounded in a pale, bluish-white mist. He then punches the foe. Has a chance to freeze the opponent. *Fire Punch (Fire): Shale's fist is surrounded with a red and orange aura, which turns into fire. He then punches the opponent. Has a chance to burn the opponent. WanderingSkull Marshal D. Fitzgerald "We have our Arts so we won’t die of Truth." “It is what you read when you don't have to that determines what you will be when you can't help it.” Bio: Hailing from the Kalos Region, Marshal was born into a lower-middle class family with not much to their names. This left with aspirations to become something more than simple folk and he began to dedicate himself to the teachings of others. He particularly felt deeply passionate for reading and writing as they were often the most available ways to gain knowledge and practical skills from. He'd often read within the woods as a way to keep his mind at ease and near other creatures he hoped to have inspire him. During this period of time he'd also take up Pokemon training as a way to keep his mind at ease and held battling as a hobby of his alongside his reading and writing. After finishing his schooling, he'd take writing on as a full time job and began writing short stories that brought him a steady flow of income until his first major story broke into the market. The Ballad Of Nights became extremely popular amongst readers and critics thus bringing Marshal to finally accomplishing his dream of becoming a major author, he'd continue the series before ultimately ending the series with its third installment. Appearance: Pokemon Gatsby=] Ability *Protean: Changes the Pokémon's type to the type of the move it's using. Personality *TBW Item *Life Orb: An item to be held by a Pokémon. It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moveset *Surf *Ice Beam *Dark Pulse *Extrasensory *Grass Knot *Aerial Ace |-|Ulysses=] TBA Ability *Flame Body: Contact with the Pokémon may burn the attacker.. Personality *TBW Item *Leftovers: An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder's HP is slowly but steadily restored throughout every battle. Moveset *Quiver Dance *Bug Buzz *Giga Drain *Fiery Dance *Roost *??? |-|Merlin=] TBA Ability *Magic Guard: Prevents indirect damage. Personality *Merlin is often identified as the oldest of the group of Pokemon and due to this is the wisest. Seen as the most reclusive of the group and often mediating which makes him the most calm and least prone to showing anger and maintains a stoic appearance. He takes time to study his surroundings and analyze them as a way to gain further knowledge. Item *Life Orb:An item to be held by a Pokémon. It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moveset *Charge Beam *Shadow Ball *Psyshock *Hidden Power (Ice) *Recover *Signal Beam |-|Garchomp=] TBA Ability *Rough Skin Personality *Garchomp is one of the most adventurous of his team and perhaps the biggest dreamer of his team who often sets many goals for himself in order to achieve them. He takes much pride in himself and his accomplishments and seeks to inspires others through his actions and abilities as a combatant. This pride has caused him to regret little even his great mistakes as he accepts them and stays true to himself. He is the most jovial of the group and laughs the loudest out of the group. Item *Garchompite: Mega evolves Garchomp Moveset *Outrage *Earthquake *Stone Edge *Dragon Claw *Stealth Rock *Swords Dance |-|Mattilda=] TBA Ability *Serene Grace: Personality *Mattilda is the fun-loving out of Marshal's team and often seen as the most curious and eager of the group. She is often seen flying around seeking to entertain herself with new experiences and people. In battle she does display some of these traits such as her happiness and child-like glee it is unknown whether this is from just joy from battling or she is naturally happy considering what kind of Pokemon she is. She does follows Marshal's orders with precision despite this. Most likely to get in trouble out of the group. Item *Leftovers: Moveset *Roost *Air Slash *Aura Sphere *Nasty Plot *Heal Bell *Tail Wind Drayco90 ?! BeastMan14 "Ha! To imply that Pokemon are in anyway our equals makes you dumber than Bastideon! Let us have a battle then, if you must demand it."-Daniel Name: Mysterious Man (but you can call him Daniel) Clothing: Black Trenchcoat, Sunglasses, Leather Gloves, Team Rocket Hat Bio: All that is known of the mysterious man is what he has told trainers he has defeated in battle. A former member of Team Rocket before its collapse, Daniel believes that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons that can be used to take what you want. His cold and mysterious attitude tends to drive away most people, ironically meaning that his only real companions are the creatures he rarely sees as anything other than disposable living weapons. If his Pokemon "fail" him, he does not hesitate to release them into the wild or if there failure is particularly bad, sell them to Guzmaz Ranchera. He seeks a worthy trainer to do battle with, traveling from region to region in hopes of finding his greatest foe. Pokemon |-|Chomper= BIO: A Totadile that Daniel received when he was a child, the two formed a deep bond as Daniel realized its unwavering loyalty and calculated brutality. When Daniel joined Team Rocket, Chomper stood by him when all of his other Pokemon either fled to the wilds or stayed with their master due to his gym badges abilities. Chomper is like a brother to Daniel, and he will do anything to please his master. Basic Info: *Name: Chomper *Species: Ferligator *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent *Personal Info: One of the only 4 Pokemon Daniel truly cares for. *Item: Moves *Hydro Pump *Aqua Tail *Thrash *Crunch *Ice Punch *Brick Break Feraligatr Aqua Tail.png|Aqua Tail Feraligatr Hydro Pump.jpg|Hydro Pump Feraligatr Thrash.png|Thrash Crunch.png|Crunch |-|Pokémon #2= BIO: An injured Pidgey that Daniel nursed back to health out of fascination for its possible strength as a warrior, Pidgeotto is convinced that Daniel loves him deep down, when he really doesn't. At all. It agreed to stay with him after he joined Team Rocket out of this misguided sense of loyalty. Basic Info: *(Nickname): Pidgeotto (he doesn't nickname it) *Pidgeotto *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: TBD *(Personal info) *Item: Focus Sash Moves *Quick Attack *Wing Attack *Fly *Hurricane *Steel Wing *Heat Wave Pidgeotto Wing Attack.png|Wing Attack Quick Attack.png|Quick Attack Fly.png|Fly |-|Slimer= BIO: A Ghastly that Daniel defeated and captured in battle in Pokemon Tower, Daniel shows an odd fondness for it's mean-spirited and joking nature. Ironically, despite Daniel's beliefs of Pokemon strength, his refusal to trade and part with Slimer makes it unable to live up to its true potential. Basic Info: *Slimer *Species: Haunter *Type: Poison/Ghost *Ability: Levitate *(Personal Info) *Item: Black Sludge Moves *Sucker Punch *Shadow Punch *Nightmare *Confuse Ray *Hypnosis *Torment Haunter Shadow Punch.png|Shadow Punch Haunter Nightmare.png|Nightmare Sucker Punch.png|Sucker Punch Confuse_Ray.png|Confuse Ray |-|Pokémon #4= BIO: Evolved from a fossil that Daniel stole as everything involved with Team Rocket went to crap, Daniel sees Bastiodon as a reminder of what he's done and how there is no turning back, so he treats it with, at best, detachment, and at worst, harsh and unforgiving cruelty. Bastidon is dumb, and seeks only to never fail his master. Basic Info: *(Nickname): Bastiodon *Species: Bastiodon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Sturdy *(Personal Info) *Item: Leftovers Moves *Iron Head *Earth Power *Outrage *Ice Beam *Thunderbolt *Stealth Rock Earth Power.png|Earth Power Outrage.png|Outrage Bastiodon Iron Head.png|Iron Head Ice beam.png|Ice Beam |-|Pokémon #5= BIO: Originally an Eevee that Daniel saved from cruel tests by Team Rocket, Eevee proved to be a loyal companion to him, eventually evolving into an Umbreon after Daniel gave it a gift of food and a nickname on the anniversary of the day he rescued it. When Daniel abandoned Team Rocket, a group of men still loyal to Giovanni cornered him on his way out, fully intent on punishing him for his desertion. Cornered and out of Pokemon, Daniel admitted defeat just as Shadowcat intervened, defeating the Rockets and helping Daniel escape. Surprised by its return, Daniel vowed to always keep it by his side. Basic Info: *Nickname: Shadowcat *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize *(Personal Info) *Item: Leftovers Moves *Dark Pulse *Last Resort *Iron Tail *Toxic *Sucker Punch *Dig |-|Pokémon #6= BIO Basic Info: *(Nickname) *Species: Scizor *Type: Bug/Steel *Ability: TBD *(Personal Info) *Item: Choice Band Moves *Night Slash *X-Scissor *Iron Defense *Slash *Bullet Punch *Swords Dance Lasifer Trainer Team |-| Shadow= Basic Info: * Name: Shadow * Species: Gengar * Type: Ghost/Poison * Ability: Levitate * Item: Black Sludge Moves: * Thunderbolt * Shadowball * Confuse Ray * Focus Blast * Energy Ball * Psychic Gengar Confuse Ray.jpg|Confuse Ray Gengar Focus Blast.png|Focus Blast Gengar Shadowball.gif|Shadowball Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt |-| Top Whip= Basic Info: * Name: Top Whip * Species: Lucario * Type: Fighting/Steel * Ability: Inner Focus * Item: TBD Moves: * ExtremeSpeed * Aura Sphere * Hi Jump Kick * Ice Punch * ??? * ??? Ice Punch.png|Ice Punch Lucario Aura Sphere.gif|Aura Sphere Lucario ExtremeSpeed.png|ExtremeSpeed |-| Jayden= Basic Info: * Name: Jayden * Species: Snorlax * Type: Normal * Ability: Thick Fat * Item: Leftovers Moves: * Crunch * Belly Drum * Rest * Body Slam * Earthquake * Wild Charge Snorlax Rest.png|Rest Crunch.png|Crunch |-| Croak= Bio: TBW. Basic Info: * Name: Croak * Species: Politoed * Type: Water * Ability: Drizzle * Item: TBD Moves: * Hypnosis * Focus Blast * Ice Beam * Mud Bomb * ??? * ??? |-|Mega Sprout= Bio: Raised by James after finding and catching Mega Sprout as a Bulbasaur in the jungles of Hoenn, originally planned to be sold at a high price for his rare shiny colors, Grove decided to keep the Pokemon and raise it. Basic Info: * Name: Mega Sprout * Species: Venusaur * Type: Grass/Poison * Ability: Overgrow * Item: TBD Moves: * Leech Seed * SolarBeam * Sleep Powder * Sludge Bomb * ??? * ??? Ethank14 Trainer Pokémon and tools and friends, I would gladly sacrifice my well being if it ment safety for any of them Bio: EEK is a native of Hoenn. HE is a renowned psychic and clairvoyant known for his ability to both perfectly read thoughts and communicate with his pokemon without speaking a word. He has for several years been traveling around the world to all regions using his power to make money and extort criminals for money. Personality: A quiet calm person with an extremely intense aura surrounding him. Treats his Pokemon as friends and equals only putting them into their pokeballs at night or in a dire situation when its for their own good. For battles he prefers to allow his opponents to show their hands, hitting them with status effects and first hit moves until he can ascertain their abilities TheWetWaffle Trainer "Various criminal syndicates want to to kill me, the police after me for so many reasons I can't even count, and here you are, pointing a gun at me. Just another day in the life me, hehe." - Ken Fukusaki to a Team Rocket Goon Name: Ken Fukusaki Height: 5'10 Weight: 160 Pounds (75.5 kg) Age: 17 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Sex: Male Likes: Cooking, Reading (Especially Manga), Relaxing with his Pokemon, his family Dislikes: Team Rocket, Sand, Getting His Clothes Wet, Getting Mixed Up With the Law Occupation: Vigilante Clothing: Brown Slacks, Brown Dress Shoes, White Dress Shirt, Black Tie, Black Tie, Black Trench Coat, Golden Pendent Bio: Ken Winterson to a Goldenrod native and an undercover police officer investigating Team Rocket. He was born in Celadon when his father was doing some work. He spent most of his childhood traveling around various regions of the world, making little attempt to make friends or get close to others. Despite his education being somewhat limited, he still holds a genius level intellect from studying on his own and doing various other activities. But one day during a visit in Mahagony Town when he was nine, his father was killed by Team Rocket when he spotted their secret base under a store. The criminals responsible were apprehended and sentenced by the police. This left a deep scar in Ken and his mother for many years and a personal grudge from the Winterson family to Team Rocket sparked. The settled in Petalburg Town, with Ken recieved an education while most of his friends went off to become Pokemon trainers. He graduated with top honors in his class and was set to go to a university. But when he came home to find three unknown men with masks in his home, armed with pistols, surrounding a bloody figured that turned out to be his mother's corpse. Using the blackout caused by the rainstorm to his advantage, Ken managed to subdue the men thanks to his self defense skills taught to him by a friend of his father, Officer Kazuo Maebara. After his mother's funeral, Ken sunk into a deep depression, and distraught over his loss so much he shelled himself into his own "bubble". After going through his closet he found a wooden box with "To My Beloved Son, Ken - Dad" carved into it. He opened it to find police files of the Team Rocket members he was investigating and his father's New Nambu Model 60 revolver. Worse though, the prisons that the Team Rocket members who killed his parents were incarcerated in, were broken into and now they're free. After approaching Maebara with the information, he decided to indirectly help him. He told him an officer's laptop that was filled with info he would want. It was said that he left it at a bus station as a dead drop. After receiving the laptop, Ken went on an adventure with one goal: find those responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though the adventure has got him mixed up with other crime syndicates, he has stilled pulled through. Team Killer Croc= Bio: When he started his adventure, Fukusaki was given a Totodile by his father for his eight birthday. He's been with him since day one and has never left his side. Croc is usually very kind and very nice to other people and Pokemon. They share a special bond matched by very few Pokemon and trainers. Species: Feraligatr Gender: Male Ability: Torrent Type: Water Item: Scope Lens *Moves *Waterfall *Ice Punch *Slash *Crunch *Giga Impact *Earthquake |-| Fists O' Fury= Bio: When visiting the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, Ken was given a choice between a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. He saw the Hitmonlee as too violent for him and chose the Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan is rather headstrong but tough nonetheless. He nicknamed him after his favorite film. Species: Hitmonchan Gender: Male Ability: Iron Fist Type: Fighting Item: Muscle Band *Moves *Brick Break *Thunderpunch *Rock Slide *Mach Punch *Strength *Bulk Up |-| Elefun= Bio: When he was young, Ken found an Phanphy in the morning and decided to take him in after he saw that no one would take care of him. Elefun is very lazy, but tough and thoughtful. Species: Donphan Ability: Sand Veil Type: Ground Item: Quick Claw *Moves *Rollout *Curse *Iron Tail *Dig *Rock Polish *Scary Face |-| LitLeolab= *Bio: A Pyroar Ken found as a Litleo when his investigation was thrown off when he captured and dropped off in the Kalos region, this Pyroar is brave and cunning, outsmarting his opponents in desperate situations. He named this Pokemon after a certain Deadliest Fiction Admin. Species:Pyroar Gender: Male Ability: Moxie Type: Fire/Normal Item: Charcoal *Moves *Hyper Beam *Flamethrower *Strength *Solarbeam *Return *Sunny Day |-| Phantom= Bio: When Ken was left for dead in a field in Sinnoh, a Budew came to his aid and got him help. After that, he took the Pokemon with him when Ken saved him from some Team Plasma members. Despite Phantom's rash nature, he still acts very calm in situations. Species: Roserade Ability: Poison Point Type: Poison/Grass Item: Rose Incense *Moves *Energy Ball *Toxic *Leech Seed *Sludge Bomb *Double Team *Shadow Ball |-| Art= Bio: After meeting an old artist in the forest, he was given a Dratini which was named "Art". The young Dratini proved to be weak but grew stronger and stronger. Art as a Dragonite has shown to have well drawing skills, and sometimes draws other Pokemon. Species: Dragonite Ability: Inner Focus Gender: Male Type: Dragon/Flying Item: Dragon Claw Moves *Dragon Claw *Fly *Reflect *Rest *Thunder Wave *Dragon Dance Anti Bully Ranger "I am smelly and I eat my own farts"~Lasmoore Bio Tom was born in the Johto region lived with his father because his mother passed away giving birth to Tom the father always blamed Tom for the death of his mother since it was his fault that his mother died. Tom hated his father his dad used to beat him just to hear him cry and for the pleasure it gave him. On Tom's 10th Birthday Tom was kicked out his house and left to die Tom had nothing as Tom was running away from his house he couldn't see because of the tears in his eyes he ran in front of a car the car swerved and missed. Tom but hit a little yellow Pokemon the guy just yelled at Tom as he drove off in his car Tom then and ran up and picked up the yellow Pokemon and took it to the Pokemon Center. Where they fixed up his Pokemon and Tom has been trying to get revenge on his father he has been waiting 20 years for it. Personality Driven for revenge on his father he has gone out to become the worlds greatest pokemon trainer and has found many friends and is still a virgin. Appearance Tanned skin tone, scruff hair, 7 feet 7 inches, Age:30 he wears a gorilla costume to confuse his opponents Pokemon |-|Porygon-Z= Basic Info *Name: Porygon-Z *Species: Porygon-Z *Type: Normal *Item: Life Orb *Ability: Download *Loves shitty techno music Moves *'Nasty Plot:' *'Tri Attack:' *'Hidden Power (Fighting):' *'Thunderbolt:' *'Shadow Ball:' *'Dark Pulse:' |-|Electivire= Basic Info *Name: Electivire *Species: Electivire *Type: Electric *Ability: Motor Drive *Orignal found as a Elekid Tom and Electivire have been togther since Tom got kicked out. *Item: Life Orb Moves *'Wild Charge:' *'Earthquake:' He shakes the ground so much it feels like a earthquake *'Cross Chop:' *'Ice Punch' *'Fire Punch:' *'Giga Impact:' |-|Ferrothorn= Basic Info *Name: Cock Blocker *Species: Ferrothorn *Type: Grass/Steel *Ability: Iron Barbs *Loves cock blocking *Item: Rocky Helmet Moves *'Gyro Ball:' *'Curse:' *'Leech Seed:' *'Rest:' *'Stealth Rock:' *'Thunder Wave:' |-|Lasmoore= Basic Info *Name: Lasmoore *Species: Gliscor *Type: Ground/Flying *Ability: Poison Heal *Lasmoore enjoy's being a huge dick. *Item: Toxic Orb Moves *'Earthquake:' *'Toxic:' Lasmoore will poison your little mind *'Roost:' This is why Las is a huge dick *'Protect:' *'Substitute:' *'U-turn:' Las fucks your wife and then leaves |-|Togekiss= Basic Info *Name: Flincher *Species: Togekiss *Type: Fairy/Flying *Ability: Serene Grace *Flincer enjoys making people flinch. A lot. *Item: Left overs Moves *'Nasty Plot:' *'Air Slash:' *'Thunder Wave:' *'Roost:' *'Aura Sphere:' *'Heat Wave:' |-|Starmie= Basic Info *Name: Starmie *Species: Starmie *Type: Water/Psychic *Ability: Natural Cure *. *Item: Left Overs Moves *'Psyshock:' *'Thunderbolt:' *'Ice Beam:' *'Surf:' *'Trick:' *'Recover:'